


Love in Script

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Thilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Bilbo is a new writer who joins ‘Middle Earth’ magazine. Under Gandalf’s instruction, Thorin becomes Bilbo’s superior. Haunted by the past Thorin hates writers until he meets Bilbo who is very different. Through the course of events they begin to fall in love. But when one big argument hits, will their love be strong enough to overcome it? THILBO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys so this is my new story for the Hobbit (i cannot wait for the next movie this year! and i'm definitely going to write more stories once the movie is released). I decided to play around with this modern theme that is loosely based on a game that I was playing. It’s called Seduced in the Sleepless City, by Voltage Inc. Places that I have used are based loosely in New York. I’m not that familiar with it, I haven’t been there before myself I would very much have loved to go though… Anyway please do leave me some comments on what you think!
> 
> More about the story: Bilbo is a new writer who joins up with ‘Middle Earth’ magazine. He was hired because he was the cream of the crop in his University. He moves to New York to be closer to his job. He has yet to find a house there. Meeting Thorin, Kili and Fili and the rest, he soon begins to fit in and develops feelings for his boss.
> 
> Pairings: THILBO mainly, and a little Kili/Bilbo, Fili/Bilbo on the side
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters! This story is 100% fanmade! For the fans, by a fan. Names and places used in the story are purely by coincidence.

The morning had begun, bleak and dreary with heavy rain and lightning as Bilbo got ready for his first day at work in the small motel room that he had rented here in New York. Months after finishing his studies, Bilbo had landed himself a job in a publishing firm in New York. It was top class, one of the biggest publishing firms there was to be. ‘Middle Earth Times’ it was called. A little funny, Bilbo thought it to be unique though and he had accepted the offer immediately. After all when did a chance such as this come by in the life of a writer like him? It was good enough that the company had taken him in based on what he had written in his examinations and class projects.

So he had flown over to New York immediately, his few possessions brought along with him in three big boxes. Right now he stayed at a cheap little motel. He had enough money to last him for a month, maybe two. Bilbo wrung his hands again, checking his watch as the cab stopped at another red light. Could the traffic possibly hate him anymore? Of all days to be late, it had to be the first day. He drummed his fingers on his knee, his mind chanting the continuous mantra of,  _‘Hurry, hurry, hurry.’_ The weather wasn’t treating him any better as the rain poured endlessly down on the roof of the cab. It was almost as if all the forces were against Bilbo joining the new company. But he wouldn’t be discouraged no matter what.

Finally the cab pulled up outside the tall building in midtown Manhattan. Bilbo paid the cab driver and stepped out at the entrance of the building, quickly running in to the shelter of the building. He stares up at it. It is huge. The tinted glass panes making the whole building gleam like a black gem in the sky. This is the new company that he will be working at. With a huge breath, Bilbo adjusts his satchel on his shoulder and walks into the building, pushing against the revolving doors he is thrust into another world.

Behind the revolving doors, it is a completely different world. The sound of the rain is muffled. It smells of paper and ink and people are scurrying about trying to meet deadlines. They are dressed in different degrees of clothing, the well dressed upper class business man, the smart casual journalist, the casual artist. It’s a whole diversity on its own here. This is what it’s like to be in the publishing industry and Bilbo smiles to himself at the thought, he’s glad to be here, but he cannot stay here to think any more about the beauty of the place. He is already late as it is.

Quickly he rushes through the crowd of people and heads straight for the lift. In his mad rush he isn’t so careful though and bumps into people as they cross his path, muttering apologies along the way. One especially important person, is caught head on in a clash with Bilbo who quickly mutters an apology, too distracted to even take notice of the man or his now stained clothes.

“Watch where you’re going!” the man calls after him, his voice gruff, irritated.

“Sorry!” he calls again as he quickly rushes into a crowded lift, the last to step on as the doors close behind him and the elevator draws him up into the heavens of the publishing industry. Nothing is going to sour his mood. The elevator takes him up to the upper floors, he is to be in the department with the journalists and as the doors of the elevator open, he sees a pristine hall with a reception desk right in the middle of the hall, behind that must be the doors to the interior of the journalists department. He walks up to the reception desk confidently, a smile on his face. He greets the petite woman behind the desk taking out his documents.

“I’m the new journalist, the one from Sheffield University. I’m here to meet with, Mr. Oakenshield?” Bilbo says as he pushes the stray strands of hair from his face, showing the woman his papers. 

“Please hold on a moment,” she says as she dials a number, “Mr. Oakenshield has yet to come into office. I should probably bring you to Mr. Grey,” she says to him as she stands, coming out from behind the counter. “Come with me,” she murmurs as she leads him. 

“Thank you,” Bilbo mutters as he follows behind her. She leads him into the main office, where he can hear the clattering of people working at keyboards and the slight murmur as he enters the office with the receptionist. He knows what they must all be thinking, the new guy. He’s the new guy. How did he get a place here? Something along those lines…

The receptionist knocks on the door with a plaque outside it that reads, ‘Gandalf Grey’. Bilbo waits behind her, anxious that he would have to meet someone else instead of Mr. Oakenshield. He doesn’t know the both of them but still to meet with someone other than his designated superior…he isn’t too sure about this.

“Mr. Grey, the new journalist is here,” she announces then she opens the door and ushers him in before taking her leave.

“Oh and please call Thorin to my office when he gets in,” Bilbo hears as Mr. Grey instructs the receptionist before she leaves.

Bilbo is left with a wise looking old man who smiles warmly at him, “Mr. Baggins, I’ve heard so much about you from your teachers and the papers that you’ve written are absolutely brilliant,” he says immediately heaping praise on him. “Come, come take a seat and please call me Gandalf we go by first names around here,” he continues motioning for Bilbo to take a seat.

His cheeks are burning with embarrassment as Gandalf heaps praise on his work. He doesn’t think that it’s that good. He feels his work is mediocre, nothing special, “I cannot thank your enough Mr. Grey…I mean Gandalf,” Bilbo mutters stopped with a mocking stern look from the wise old man at the usage of the title of ‘mister’ again, “I cannot thank you enough for hiring me. I didn’t think I’d get a job so soon.”

Gandalf smiles, nodding knowingly, Bilbo’s work indeed is of high caliber and he believes that it is in the company’s best interest that he has hired someone like Bilbo, “You don’t see your work in much good light do you? You need to be confident!” Gandalf tells him, “Your work can take you to great heights. I know it you have the potential, Bilbo. You need to believe in yourself.”

Bilbo nods, “Those were just school papers and exams though. Working here as a journalist, it’s different, a challenge that I’m willing to accept. I hope you can support me and help me in this path,” he says, his heart a little more settled at the extent in which Gandalf trusts him to do well in his job. He is glad that he was able to meet with such a nice person on his first day and he wonders if Mr. Oakenshield will be something similar.

However, before they can talk more, the opening of the door and a gruff voice that spoke interrupts them.

“Sorry for being late Gandalf, but some boy ran into me this morning and spilled my coffee and I haven’t…” he trails off as he turns seeing the new employee who is sitting before Gandalf.

He seems familiar somehow.


	2. Mr. Oakenshield

“Bilbo, this is Mr. Oakenshield, you can call him Thorin,” Gandalf says introducing the man that had just entered.

Bilbo stands, turning almost immediately and bowing to greet Mr. Oakenshield. “Good morning, sir,” he says looking to the well dressed man, “My name is Bilbo Baggins,” he says extending his hand to Mr. Oakenshield, he is tall and for being well dressed, he has rather unruly dark hair and an equally unruly beard. It looks more like a mane of dark hair Bilbo thought to himself and he smiles just a little suppressing the laughter at the thought of Mr. Oakenshield being a lion.

“You,” Thorin says as he meets the new employee’s hazel brown eyes, ignoring the outstretched hand, “you were the one that bumped into me and spilled my coffee,” he growls, coming closer to study the newbie. Bilbo Baggins…he is young, probably about twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Fresh out of university as it seems and Gandalf has hired him.

Bilbo shyly draws back his hand, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry…I was rushing…I didn’t think…” Bilbo stammers how would he have known that of all the people that he’d bumped into, one of them had turned out to be his boss-to-be? “Are you alright?” Bilbo asks, his voice sincere, meek as he raises his eyes to meet Mr. Oakenshield’s deep blue eyes.

Thorin shakes his head, ignoring the other as the turns back to Gandalf “This is a bad idea Gandalf. Hiring a newbie like him, it’s not professional. He’s got no experience whatsoever.”

Gandalf laughs, “Thorin, I think a change is in due course. Besides, his writing is as good as the rest of them out there. You haven’t read his work that’s why. On top of that, I’m the one in charge here so I can hire who I want.”

“I have a choice in this too, Gandalf…” Thorin said as he heaved a huge sigh, headed back out of the office, he couldn’t care less anyway. It was just another new writer, “Bilbo Baggins, my office, now.”

Bilbo can already feel it, his loathing of his new job under his new boss.

“Bilbo,” he hears Gandalf calling him on the way out, “Don’t let him get to you. He’s not one for writers. You’ll be fine though, he knows his limits if he wants to stay here. If you need anything, or if he bullies you, you can tell me. Alright?”

“Bilbo!” Thorin calls again his gruff voice making Bilbo jump. 

“Thank, you Mr. Grey. I mean Gandalf,” Bilbo says and quickly hurries to the room next to Gandalf’s. The one with a placard reading ‘Thorin Oakenshield’.

“You have a knack of being late I see?” Thorin mutters as he watches Bilbo stand in the middle of his office, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, today…with the rain and all…” Bilbo begins.

“Excuses,” Thorin cuts him off, noting how he squirms under his gaze, “I don’t want you to be late from now on. You hear?” he asks seeing Bilbo nod in acknowledgement, “also, I’d like a verbal answer.”

“Yes, sir,” Bilbo replies meekly.

“Good,” he says as he picks up his phone to dial for Kili now.

The moment his nephew enters he introduces the two, “Bilbo, this is Kili. Kili, this is Bilbo Baggins, the new journalist.”

“Pleased to meet you Bilbo,” Kili says with a smile as he shakes hands with him.

“Teach him everything there is to learn. And Bilbo, I want you to give me an outline of the possible stories that can come out tomorrow. I want it by tonight.”

“Understood,” Bilbo says as he bows again, “I look forward to working with you,” he says to Thorin who replies with a grunt before Bilbo leaves the room with Kili.

Bilbo feels more at ease now that he is out of Thorin’s office and Kili is such a welcoming person, “Uncle’s such a spoilsport,” he mutters once they are out of earshot and Bilbo looks to the other. He is young probably no older than himself, he is dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved shirt with some band or another printed on the front of his shirt. His jaw is stubbled, unshaven and his dark eyes twinkle with a hint of mischievousness.

“Uncle?” Bilbo asks as Kili shows him is new desk.

“Thorin Oakenshield is my uncle,” Kili says with a shrug as he leans on the partition, watching Bilbo, “It’s great to have you here by the way, I mean its great to finally have someone young. I’ve read your work you know. I’d say it’s really good and I mean it! Uncle just can’t stand us writers though he thinks writing…” Kili shrugged, not knowing how to explain it, “he thinks it’s just a bunch of nonsense words on a paper.”

“Oh,” Bilbo muttered as he took off his satchel, “He must hate working here then…”

“Nah, he doesn’t hate working here. He just doesn’t click well with open minded witty people like us,” Kili says laughing a little, “Come let me show you around a little before you start your project,” he says taking Bilbo by the arm as he pulled him along to meet the rest of the people in the department, “You should meet the rest of us here Bilbo.” Bilbo couldn’t object as he was dragged along by Kili to meet the rest of his new co-workers. 

“Hey,” Kili said as he pulled of the headphones of a blonde haired man who was sitting at his desk, busy with a new page layout. Bilbo thought it rather rude and inconsiderate of Kili to disturb the other like that but the blonde didn’t seem to mind.

“Brother, what better timing,” the blonde said and Bilbo smiled as he realized why he hadn’t scolded Kili. 

“This is the new journalist, remember? The one who wrote that interesting paper on mythical creatures?” Kili said.

“Bilbo Baggins! Nice to meet you in the flesh,” he says standing now as he extends his hand, “Fili, you probably already know I’m this one’s brother,” he said as he nodded in the direction of Kili.

Bilbo smiles as he shakes Fili’s hand, “Nice to meet you,” he says feeling more at ease now. Before he can say more Kili is pulling him off to meet the rest of the people in the department.

There’s Oin and Gloin who are in charge of the weather forecast and things like horoscope as well as the advertising sector. Then there is Balin and Dwalin who take care of current affairs, specializing in criminal investigations and court cases. Ori takes care of the Reader’s Column, Dori and Nori are in charge of stocks and sports respectively. There’s Bifur who takes care of articles concerning foreign affairs, Bofur who takes care of home affairs and finally Bombur who helps to do checking along with his special section on food recommendations and reviews.

“So what is it that you and Fili do?” Bilbo asks as Kili leads him back to his cubicle.

“Make a guess,” Kili says.

“Um, you guys help in current affairs?” Bilbo asks.

“Yes and?” Kili prompts.

Bilbo shrugs, “Typesetting?” he offers having seen what Fili had been doing earlier.

Kili laughs, “That’s just Fili’s job. I’m a photographer, photo journalist if you’d like,” he says resting on the partition of the cubicle now as Bilbo takes his seat and turns on the Mac. “Well, guess I’ll leave you to your work then, Bilbo Baggins, if not uncle will skin me alive,” he jokes, “Oh and just to let you know, we’re having a welcome party for you tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yayy so here's another chapter uploaded for you guys! Thanks so much for the support so far I really appreciate it! Do leave me a comment to let me know what you liked about this chapter and i'll see you guys when i post the next chapter! :)


	3. Call Me Thorin

Thorin had received Bilbo’s proposal by around 6.30pm that day. He had declined his nephews’ invitation to join them at the pub to hold a celebration for Bilbo’s welcome party. In fact he was the only one that was still in the office right now. Even Gandalf had left early that evening to go down to the pub. What did he care any way? They were all a bunch of writers, writers that didn’t think before they published their work. He shook his head; thinking about his past wasn’t going to help.

He picked up the stack of papers that Bilbo had handed him now, his eyes scanning Bilbo’s work. It was typed out and on the edges of the paper were neat little scribbles. Bilbo’s handwriting, Thorin had to say was very neat for a journalist; on the post it he held now, there was a note from Bilbo.

_Dear Mr. Oakenshield,_

_I do hope that this little summary of events is to your liking. I took the opportunity to write something small out for each of the events, just incase you might like to test my standard of writing._

_Bilbo_

Thorin also had to say that Bilbo was very unlike the other writers here, he’d only asked for an outline and there Bilbo was trying to show him more than was necessary. Defiant, but also…good. He put on his glasses now before he continued reading through Bilbo’s work.

His depictions of the situations were wonderful. Bilbo’s writing seemed to call to him, it enticed the readers to feel the emotions of the writer and Thorin could just feel the passion in Bilbo’s writing, the determination to be accepted, recognized by him as a good writer. He was a highly skilled writer. No wonder Gandalf had hired him. Not that Thorin actually cared anyway.

By the time Thorin was done with reading through Bilbo’s outline of the events, it was close to eight. He decided to head down to the pub for some reason, just to check out what they were doing. He kept his glasses, taking his jacket off the coat rack as he pulled it on, he took his car keys and headed out from his office, closing the door behind him. 

The music was softly playing as Thorin entered the pub, he could hear boisterous laughter coming from the back where the VIP rooms were. He knew by that alone that the gang was still here. Thorin checked in with the waitress who showed him into the VIP section and then left. He found the whole department laughing, eating and drinking together. Bilbo was apparently very well liked amongst them, seeing as he was seated right in the center and all the rest were crowding in to ask him a question or just to talk to him. He didn’t like it. Instead he walked over to where Gandalf was and took a seat next to the old man.

“Oh you decided to show up after all Thorin,” Gandalf said, pouring a glass of beer for him and pushing it across the table to him. 

Thorin merely grunted his response, eyes flicking across the table to where his nephews were at with Bilbo, fawning over the newbie as they offered the man another glass of beer. They were possibly already too far-gone being drunk to even notice that their behavior was inappropriate.

“They like him,” Gandalf said noticing Thorin’s looks.

“They’re drunk,” Thorin replied as he took a gulp of the beer, calling the waitress over as he ordered something light to eat.

Gandalf raises a brow at him now, “Are you telling me Thorin that you don’t approve of who I’ve hired.”

“It isn’t as if I can say anything. Besides even if I do, I know you most likely won’t change on my accord.” 

“If you could only forget your past Thorin,” Gandalf says, shaking his head. 

His past…the waiter sets the food down in front of him and Thorin picks up his utensils cutting a piece of meat as he puts it in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes moved over to watch Bilbo the writer. It reminded him of a significant other. Tall, slender, with the fairest of skins and the bluest of eyes. Betrayer. He thought as he stabbed at his food again. Writers were a stupid bunch of assholes. 

By the time their little celebration had ended, it was late. Most were taxi pooling. Thorin with the help of Gandalf had lugged his drunken nephews into his car and he was about to get in on his side when Gandalf stopped him.

“You should give Bilbo a ride home,” he suggested, indicating the figure of Bilbo who was headed down the road alone, “He’s taking the bus home, I don’t think there’s any out at this hour so, why don’t you just save him the trouble of finding that out too late.”

Thorin couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the elder, “What about you? Can’t you take him home in your car?” Thorin asks, “You don’t have two noisy drunks in the backseat,” he reminded.

At that Gandalf laughed, “Oh I’m not headed on home just yet. I’ve still got a few more things to do.”

Thorin could just guess, an old man like him… “Fine,” he said grudgingly as he stepped past Gandalf, opening his door as he got in to his car, Kili and Fili in the back seat mumbling nonsense.

* * *

Bilbo was just minding his own business, fiddling with the strap of his satchel as he walked down the asphalt. The shops in this area were either already closed or closing. The bus stop was still a little ways more up ahead and the roads were already quiet in this quaint little area of town. Kili had mentioned that it wasn’t a very busy part of town. Just then, he could hear the soft purring of a car’s engine coming from behind him, before the car stopped right by him.

The car, Bilbo realized was a shiny black BMW. The tinted windows spelt trouble and Bilbo continued walking, speeding up just a little. The car followed him and before long the window was rolled down.

“Bilbo Baggins,” the gruff voice that came from the car called. At that he stopped, it sounded familiar. He bent to look into the open window of the car and he saw Thorin Oakenshield there at the wheel.

“Mr. Oakenshield,” Bilbo greeted.

“Get inside,” Thorin said, it was an order.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bilbo asked, he hadn’t heard correctly, grumpy Mr. Oakenshield had just offered him a lift.

Just then the back window opened and Kili popped his head out, “Uncle wants to give you a lift back to your motel so that he can get in bed with you,” he says, his speech a little slurred due to his drunken state. He is pulled back into the car by what Bilbo guesses must be an angry Mr. Oakenshield and he can hear Kili and Fili’s laughter in back as the tinted window rolls up again.

“Ignore them will you,” Thorin says, a little awkwardly as he leans over to open the door for Bilbo now, “The last bus around here already left. Gandalf told me. He asked me to give you a lift back,” Thorin explained, “so which motel is it?”

Cautiously Bilbo slipped into the leather seat and gently closed the door, “Thank you, Mr. Oakenshield, and I’m sorry for imposing on you,” he says reaching for the seatbelt as he tugs on it, “Golden Sands, it’s just out of town, it’s…kind of far,” he murmurs. It seems to be stuck for some reason and the harder he tries to pull at it, it just doesn’t seem to budge. 

He is startled when Thorin leans over him, feeling his boss’ fingers push his away, taking control as he tugs at the seatbelt. Bilbo gulps, he is so close and the strong scent of Thorin’s cologne along with his unique scent fills Bilbo’s nostrils and he cannot help but to blush at their close contact. Finally, Thorin pulls back, the click of the seatbelt sounding as his boss clears his throat.

“You were going to spoil that seatbelt,” Thorin growled still rather uncomfortable at having been so close to the other as he put on his own seatbelt, pushing the gear into drive as he stepped on the accelerator and took off now. 

“Uncle Thorin just wanted to get a whiff of you,” Fili piped up in the back as he burst into laughter with Kili now. 

“Shut up boys!” Thorin muttered, setting his jaw as he drove, a hand on the wheel, another letting his fingers drum on his thigh. “I’m sorry you have to sit through this,” Thorin finds himself saying to Bilbo as he takes the next exit, moving into the highway now. He had indeed gotten a whiff of Bilbo, it smelt faintly of body wash and something uniquely Bilbo and Thorin couldn’t say that he hadn’t liked it or wasn’t attracted to it.

Nervously, Bilbo laughs, “It’s alright. I’m the one who should apologise Mr. Oakenshield.”

“You know you can stop with that right?” Thorin asks, glancing over to Bilbo, he can tell from the way Bilbo is twiddling his thumbs that the other is nervous over what had just happened. The seatbelt issue, as he would call it from now on.  

“Stop with what?” Bilbo asks, looking to him and catching him staring before he looks away quickly, cheeks coloring a soft pink again as they pass under the light of a streetlamp.

“I said you can drop the Mr. Oakenshield, it just gets irritating," Thorin grumbled, then continued, "Just call me by my first name like you do with the rest.”

“Okay, Thorin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Extremely sorry for the time that i took to post this up! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter though! Also just incase i don't make it in time for the next update, i just wanted you guys to know that it's because i'm currently in a writing competition and i've got deadlines to meet so i might be a little slower in posting! I apologise in advance! Anyway, do leave me a comment to let me know what you liked about this story and i'll see you in the next chapter! :)


	4. The Question

Thorin doesn’t know why he’s stopped the car in the parking lot, stepping out of the car and accompanying Bilbo. The motel parking lot is rather dimly lit and the hallways outside the motel aren’t doing any better.

“I can take it from here,” Bilbo says, noticing that Thorin is following him. 

“I’m sending you to the door. This place doesn’t look safe enough,” Thorin says, covering up as he looks over his shoulder. He hears Bilbo’s laughter, and he is surprised, “Why’re you laughing?” he asks, looking up to the other who is now standing taller than him on the stairs.

Bilbo shakes his head, “Nothing. I just didn’t think grumpy Mr. Oakenshield actually cares about dimly lit parking lots. Trust me it’s safe enough. Besides, I bet you’d be able to defend yourself and your nephews if anything happens,” the other says as he playfully socks him on the arm now.

Thorin shakes his head at Bilbo’s response, climbing the stairs after the journalist, “It’s you that should worry though, with your small stature and all. I’m not the one living here,” he says following Bilbo right to the end where the other stops and pulls out a key now and opens the door, stepping inside as he turns on the light switch, throws down his keys and then pops his head back out.

“Well, I’m safe now. Thank you Thorin. For driving here and for following me up to my room,” Bilbo says.

Thorin grunts, “Yeah. Well don’t be late for work tomorrow.”

Just like that Thorin turns and heads back down. Bilbo watches after his boss as he leaves. He’d preferred caring, friendly Thorin much more to grumpy, angry Thorin. Shrugging, he closes the door now as he prepares to go to sleep.

* * *

When Bilbo stepped into work the next day, he found Kili on his seat in his cubicle, Fili the one leaning over the partition now as they talked.

“Good morning,” Bilbo says as he takes off his satchel, putting it behind Kili who is sitting in his chair.

“Morning,” Fili says, giving him a smile.

“Morning,” Kili says, flashing him another smile.

“You were drunk last night, are you feeling better now?” Bilbo asked, remembering just what they had said yesterday night.

“Yeah, fit as a fiddle,” Kili supplies as he stands now, offering his seat back to Bilbo.

“Well, why are you here?” Bilbo asks, taking his rightful seat, watching as Fili nudges Kili and he nudges back.

“Kili wanted to tell you that you can move in to Uncle Thorin’s place,” Fili says. 

“We live there too, I mean it’s huge and you living in a motel and all,” Kili shrugs, “It’ll be better you know? It’s nearer to the office as well.”

“Are you suggesting that I move in?” Bilbo asks, not liking where this was going at all.

The two nodded at that, “It’ll be great,” Kili says. 

“What will be great?” came Thorin’s gruff voice and Bilbo froze, “Shouldn’t you all be doing work?”

“Kili was just asking Bilbo to move into your place,” Fili supplied as he moved off quickly now, leaving his brother in the lurch as he smirked. Boy was Kili going to be in trouble. 

“Kili,” Thorin growls, looking to his nephew for an explanation at such an incredulous idea. 

“Well you saw!”  Kili said, “Bilbo’s motel is not for living. You’ve got a spare room; why not let him stay there? That way I can take care of him better,” Kili says, using his uncle’s words on him.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asks, as he takes to leaning on the partition, seeing the writer’s hazel eyes looking up to him, “What’s your take on it?”

“I…can’t accept it. I mean I’m fine with where I’m staying,” Bilbo says.

“He’s going to come in late to work if there’s any bad weather condition and you don’t want that do you uncle. It means less time to get work done,” Kili says and Bilbo notices just how much Kili is trying to persuade his uncle. He doesn’t know why Kili wants him to stay in their house so much, but he can guess, Kili probably wants company or something.

Thorin frowns, he knows where Kili is going with this and it does seem logical to make Bilbo move in to his house so that he can get to work early and get more work done. Though he doesn’t like it…and he can tell that Bilbo doesn’t feel comfortable with it either.

“Bilbo you can pay him rent if it makes you feel better, I mean look at it as convenience for you too. You can’t possibly like staying in a smoky old motel room and waking up early to come to work on the public transport can you?” Kili asks.

Bilbo stays silent, Kili does have a point…but it’s not up to him to choose. Plus, he doesn’t want to have to see Thorin’s face around too much.

“Come on uncle Thorin, think about it. I’ll be responsible for Bilbo alright?” Kili asks.

Thorin shakes his head now, “Fine.” He looks to see Bilbo’s hazel eyes light up at that, the writer must really hate getting up early either that or he hates public transport, even though he doesn’t say it, “You can move in at the end of this week if you want to,” he says as he turns now. 

“Thorin, thank you. And I’ll pay you the rent on time so you don’t have to worry,” Bilbo says getting up to thank his boss.

“You don’t need to pay the rent. Just make sure you write good stories for the paper,” he says and then leaves.

Bilbo is pretty much still in shock at the situation. He’s gone from living to a motel to living with his boss and his boss’ nephews in just seconds. 

“Bilbo, hey!” Kili says waving a hand in front of his face, “I’m so glad that you’re coming over to live with us. Now we can bring you out on weekends, Fili and I. Show you around town since you’re new here.”

“Tell me why did you do that? Ask Thorin if I can move in with him?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shrugged, “I dunno, I guess I just felt like it. Besides I was thinking for the good of you Bilbo. You living alone at the motel with thugs all around.”

“I appreciate your concern Kili but…I don’t know it’s just…”

“Don’t worry, uncle Thorin will warm to the idea of you staying at his place. I’m sure of that,” Kili said with a much greater plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys and thanks for all the support so far. Sorry for the late update! I got a little carried away with my other commitments! Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and do leave a comment to let me know what you thought about i! :)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So thanks for reading guys! Do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of this first chapter and i've actually already typed quite a lot out (Chapter 17), if you have any other ideas, or suggestions, do let me know and if i do use them i will credit you! :)


End file.
